Missing
by Helena Heartbeat
Summary: [BBxRae][Songfic] Set after Terra's betrayal. Beast Boy is beating himself up and Raven tries to help him...by leaving. R&R please!


Okay, so this is my second Teen Titans fic, only this one is a SONGFIC. Another BBxRae, set after Terra's betrayal. Enjoy and REMEMBER TO REVIEW! The song is Missing by Evanesence.

-MidnightPhoenix320-

* * *

_Please please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll all look out_

_And barely conscious you'll say to no one_

_Isn't something missing?_

Raven thought about Beast Boy for about the seventeenth time. He had retreated to his room, retreated from the world, and…he retreated from her.

_You won't cry for my absence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago_

_Am I that kind of haunted?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Terra had betrayed him. She took every one of the Titans' trust and ripped it to shreds excruciatingly slowly. Somehow, she had done it so subtly. And the fact that Raven loathed most was that she actually gave her trust, what with the vision of Slade as Terra passed her.

Raven bitterly placed her last cloak in her suitcase and shut it with a faint click. She picked it up, and sank through the floor and out of the Titan's Tower. She made a last stop to the roof before she left for sure.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me_

_Not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm not alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Raven focused her mind and found she was looking into Beast Boy's room. He was crouched in a fetal position, surrounded by dirty clothes. She could see the tears sliding slowly down his cheek, and falling to the floor. Raven spotted the metal heart-shaped container at Beast Boy's feet. Only it wasn't perfectly smooth anymore. It was bashed in, battered, and stained. He was torturing himself.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what you do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Raven soon felt her own tears falling as well. Her heart ached at his pain. His hurt, his pain, and his hatred overcame all her emotions together. What Terra had done was unexplainable, and there was no going back for her.

Raven once more picked up her suitcase and stepped off the building. She flew towards Jump City, alit with neon and traffic lights. The traffic lights reminded her of Robin—she hadn't told anyone, let alone him, where she was going. She didn't even know herself.

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me_

_Not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm not alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

She settled on the roof of a skyscraper. As soon as she landed, she felt a little dizzy. Whether it was from the altitude or what she had just witnessed, she didn't know. But before she would even set her suitcase down, she feel to her knees.

What was she doing here? Beast Boy was in a state of depression. He needed all the friends he had. But she couldn't bring herself to go back. She had already left, and there was no going back.

A wave of loathing rolled over her. She was not Terra. Over her dead body she would sink that low. Her impaired dignity was nothing compared to Beast Boy's hurt, and she needed to go back.

So Raven picked up her things and flew back to the Tower.

_And if I bleed_

_I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep_

_Just to dream of you_

_Awake without you there_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something?_

She paused as she spotted a figure on the roof. Raven flew slowly, as to not alert the figure of her presence, but it appeared that the figure wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. So she flew down anyways.

Raven alighted on the edge, and set her suitcase down. She pulled her hood up as a few drops of water hit her head.

"Where'd you go?" a voice croaked. Beast Boy's green hair and skin stood out in the gloom; Raven felt another pang of heartache as she replied.

"Out," she said simply. Beast Boy pointed at her suitcase. "Doesn't look like you were planning to return, though," he said quietly.

Raven shrugged. "I thought I would. But it turns out I just need to think."

Beast Boy sat up, his legs dangling over the edge of the Tower. "What'd you think about?"

Raven stared at him. But then she answered unwillingly, "You and Terra. What she did. Stuff like that."

Beast Boy gave a weak snort. "That's all I've been doing the past few days."

Raven remained silent. She sat down next to him and placed a hand over his gloved one. "That makes two of us, then," she said with a faint smile.

He said nothing. But then he sighed heavily. "I feel like it's my fault. I feel like I could've stopped it, but I didn't do anything. I just let it happen."

Raven snorted. "You did nothing of the sort, Beast Boy. You had no idea what was going on with Terra and Slade. None of us did," she added with a twinge of guilt. She couldn't tell him about her vision. It would only make him feel more betrayed.

Beast Boy looked at their overlapped hands and smiled. "You're not being sarcastic?" he asked.

Raven shook her head. "This is no time for sarcasm," she lamented.

Beast Boy said in a soft voice, "You're a good person, raven. Thank you."

_Even though I'm the sacrifice_

_You won't try for me_

_Not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm not alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

After a few more minutes in silence, the two Titans got up and went to their room.

* * *

Okay, okay. So there's no mushy crap, just Raven helping Beast Boy out with his Terra deal. I love this song, and I decided I would just make it into a songfic, okay? NO FLAMES!

Again: Missing by Evanescence

-MidnightPhoenix320-


End file.
